ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yuko Tsukumo
Awesome! ^^ May i draw her? ^^ Britten111 (talk) 14:14, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Page Have you already seen the image? It is already drawn by XBrain130. LionHeartKIng (talk) 14:40, August 14, 2014 (UTC) And no offence tp XBrain, but it looks odd. I'm blaming Yuma's basic hairstyle. He has the wierdest hair besides Yugi. The Grim Reaper (talk) 15:17, August 14, 2014 (UTC) That's on me, actually. I'm the one who picked that hairstyle. XD --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 15:23, August 14, 2014 (UTC) idk, I think the hairstyle suits her. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 17:03, August 14, 2014 (UTC) If Yuma didn't have the hairstyle that he has, I wouldn't have prayed that he would die during the Barian Invasion. Which obviously he didn't, but still. What the hell is wrong with his hair? The Grim Reaper (talk) 17:17, August 14, 2014 (UTC) This is Yu-Gi-Oh. What did you expect? --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 17:18, August 14, 2014 (UTC) ...Less, weird hair? Idk. Also, if User:Britten111 wanted to draw her, why not make a gallery of some sort? I mean, in that way, it wouldn't contradict the main page image, and it would allow him to draw it. On an off note, Yuko's hair is fine. Editor2u (talk) 18:56, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Britten: First off, I am a female X3 and second what i ment was I want to draw ANOTHER picture of her ^^ Also, i love the hair style and the backstory ^^ Britten111 (talk) 20:14, August 14, 2014 (UTC) : Why so much for an OC's hairstyle? Don't seem any weird thing. LionHeartKIng (talk) 20:16, August 14, 2014 (UTC) : Britten: I agree with you :D : Britten111 (talk) 20:17, August 14, 2014 (UTC) : See, there we go. Problem solved. Good show, round of applause, conflict here is over. Meet up next week, same time tommorrow. Editor2u (talk) 20:33, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Moderately curious, Britten; but do you have a page where we can see some of your other art, if any? Like on deviantART, or something similar? Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 21:38, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Britten: Yeah, I do! :D Why? ^^ Britten111 (talk) 01:12, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Just interested in seeing your work is all.Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 01:31, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Britten: Okay ^^ I will link you tomorrow ^^ Britten111 (talk) 02:11, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey, everything's all right for me. I really want to see what Yuko looks like when she's drawn by another artist ^^ 07:40, August 15, 2014 (UTC) This is the most amount of people I've seen on one page... The Grim Reaper (talk) 13:41, August 15, 2014 (UTC) This ironic thing is that its not even about editing the page. It's all in the talk section. Editor2u (talk) 14:43, August 15, 2014 (UTC) There are even more edits to this page than on the "Rank-Up-Magic Or Twilight Force" talk page. The Grim Reaper (talk) 14:56, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Britten: Here is the picture from my Stash on my DA! ^^ http://sta.sh/0r48jtf4jvx I hope you like it. I can't draw shoes or feet well, sorry. ^^' Britten111 (talk) 15:08, August 15, 2014 (UTC) I think it looks great. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 15:45, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Britten: Thank you very much ^^ I also drew a picture Number 130: Galaxy-Eyes Great Space Dragon (The number is on his left horn and I drew him from the right, so the number is not shown ^^') http://sta.sh/0v3t7b79nxf Wow, she's very cute in your style! 18:10, August 15, 2014 (UTC) @Nova (I'm back, like schwarzenegger): With this post we are doubling what you guys did on your "Rank-Up-Magic Or Twilight Force". Or had 14, Vesperia had 14, and this goes to 28. @Britten: Impressive drawings. Hope you can do the same with the cards I suggested. LionHeartKIng (talk) 18:42, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Her Height Is her height in Glimpse of the Future or ZEXAL - The Future? Because in those 2 fics, she appeared in a different age, and being 9-year-old and 158 cm girl is kinda tall. LionHeartKIng (talk) 17:43, October 28, 2014 (UTC) It's her height in The Future, when she's 13. It's the exact same height as 13-year-old Yuma. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 17:47, October 28, 2014 (UTC) I saw Yuma's height. And it is quite natural. LionHeartKIng (talk) 19:19, October 28, 2014 (UTC)